


Горизонт: небо и море

by irulenn, WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: F/F, RPF, RPS - Freeform, WTF Battle 2020, WTF Ocean Liners 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/irulenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: Они разделены, как небо и море, горизонтом.
Relationships: Marlene Dietrich & Greta Garbo
Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656751
Kudos: 2





	Горизонт: небо и море

— Ты все такая же никчёмная актриса, — с высоты такого роста легко было высказывать такие вещи. — Неспособна путешествовать так, чтобы не раздавать автографы. Между прочим, это избавляет от многих проблем.

Длинноногий серый «джентльмен» в канотье и суконном пальто казался надменным и даже слегка желчным: его «супруга», хорошенькая, как гамбургская кукла, тоже не выглядела довольной прогулкой по палубе. Раз в пять-десять минут их обдавало брызгами. «Куин Мэри» стрелой летела к дальним берегам, покидая Старый Свет.

— А ты все та же деревяшка, хм, — по-немецки округляя окончания парировала уязвленная фрау.

Обе учили английский по необходимости, но, если легкая на подъем и болтливая Марлен быстро осваивалась в языках «потому-то же нужно говорить, да. Хм. Люди ждут», то нелюдимая _Та, Другая_ вообще не общалась с поклонниками, по крайней мере — теперь. Их принимали за пару, если не супругов, то обрученных — с такой неподражаемой манерой они язвили друг другу вполголоса.

Европа кипела страшной подспудной смолой, затаенной угрозой, летней жарой плавились улицы Вены и Гамбурга, и на кораблях Северогерманского Ллойда «приличные люди уже не плавали, хм».

— Ты бы полегче, Магдхен, — поднося руку козырьком к бровям, медленно и многозначительно произнесла _Та_. Проследив направление взгляда, "Магдхен" разглядела свою помощницу, шедшую вдоль ограждения палубой выше в сопровождении распорядителя рейс. Тощий и суетливый, он что-то ей попутно втолковывал, а личная секретарша Марлен Дитрих, решительная и непреклонная, оборонительно выставив вперед подбородок, сурово отвергала все попытки усадить за столик блистательной актрисы кого-либо кроме Фреда Астера. Астер и Дитрих совместно покидали Старый Свет, и был еще кое-кто, кто _умел_ путешествовать инкогнито.

— Ничего, Лизль отобьется. Она стойкая.

 _Та, Другая_ нежно улыбнулась, самым уголком губ:

— Разумеется. Иначе бы не выдержала столько времени рядом с тобой. Ну не сердись. Я всего лишь сказала правду.

***

— Я знала, что ты придешь, — вдруг, вникуда, в колечки сизого дыма проговорила _Та_ , нарушая священную тишину, что воцаряется _после_.

Только что отзвучали финальные всхлипы, и стоны тонули в отвратительно жестких подушках. И лишней, как пятно на белоснежной сорочке, кажется здесь Марлен. _Та, Другая_ всласть наигралась с ней. Насытилась. Пальцы болели, плечи были вновь исполосованы нервной темпераментной Магдхен. Она совсем не изменилась. Уже больше десяти лет прошло с «Бесприютных улиц». С обрывков немецких фраз, неправильно построенных, с неуклюжих полувзглядов-полувздохов, с пьяного весной падшего Берлина.

О, нет, Грета с ней не церемонилась. Грета терпеть всего этого не могла. И простить — не могла. Ни Гилберта, ни Габена, ни Мерседес. Особенно Мерседес. Хотя она с интересом прослушала очередной скандал, который ей около часа кряду закатывала великолепно поставленным контральто Марлен Дитрих. Пусть так, вероятно, это помогает ей держать себя в руках на публике.

— Ты даже не имеешь решимости назвать меня по имени, когда тебя спрашивают обо мне, — обреченно вдыхает _Та, Другая_ прямо в шею едва вошедшей в каюту Марлен. И в ответ та вцепляется ногтями в затылок ненавистной _Другой_ , толкая к опасной пропасти узкой корабельной койки.

Они никогда не целуются: это не нужно. Вернее, _не то_ , что нужно. И, торопясь, Марлен стягивает мужскую рубашку Греты прямо через голову, отрывая добрую половину пуговиц, доводя _Ту_ до неистовства. Пару мгновений спустя, в ворохе сброшенной одежды, не в такт раскачивающемуся на волнах кораблю, они сражаются не на жизнь, а насмерть. Побеждает, как обычно, Грета, не издавшая ни звука, но победно улыбнувшаяся, только слегка, как она умеет, когда добралась пальцами до соперницы первой. В мягких, ало-зовущих, пахнущих морем складках нет успокоения, и она ищет, пока не находит, заветный уголок, прижимает пальцем до упора, и белокурые локоны гостьи утопают в подушке.

Ещё и еще. Пальцы дразнят, точно выверенными движениями деморализуют и почти унижают. Проникают внутрь, жестоко, до боли рано, и пути обратно уже не будет. Возможно, никогда не было. Магдхен что-то шепчет, и _Та, Другая_ , не может разобрать. Но не склоняется ближе, чтобы не услышать ничего, что могло бы оскорбить её чувство собственного достоинства. Пусть воображает себя с кем угодно, пусть.

Грета не желает слышать, что её имя, только её, и ничье другое, хрипит в закушенный уголок подушки Марлен, когда пальцы Той, Другой с вульгарными всхлипами, судорожно и равномерно в предпоследний, последний раз вонзаются в нежно-замшевую плоть. Спина исполосована — никуда не годится. Стон-рыдание звенит в висках и наконец, в апогее, взмывает в небо потревоженной чаячьей стаей.

Корабль равнодушно тащит их на запад, к горизонту: разделяющему их, как небо и море. Тишина царственно разливается на несколько драгоценных мгновений. Постанывая, Марлен переворачивается на бок, провожая взглядом _Ту_ , что сейчас отправилась к иллюминатору: впустить немного свежего ночного бриза.

Щелкает огоньком автоматическая зажигалка, и вспыхивает огонек сигареты.

— Ты так кричала, что мои соседи подумали, что у меня — приватный концерт. Великой, но бездарной Марлен Дитрих.

— Очень может быть. Зато твои афиши можно ставить вместо пугал в полях — отгонять ворон, — Грета засмеялась, потом закашлялась, мягко, едва слышно.

Чуть позже, когда корабль окончательно погрузился во тьму, так, чтобы стало безопасно подняться на верхнюю палубу, Марлен аккуратно зачесывала крутые локоны под платок, высоко вскинув локти и зажав губами несколько шпилек. Рядом, на подзеркальнике лежала захваченная для верности шляпка с вуалью. Грета только теперь обратила на нее внимание.

— Теперь ты собираешься играть мою вдову, дорогая?

Взяв паузу, чтобы воткнуть последнюю шпильку в высокую прическу, Марлен нарочито-презрительно вздохнула:

— Ну до последнего момента у меня неплохо получалось.

— Не обманывай меня. Если бы мы с тобой хоть чего-то стоили, не были бы сейчас «смертью для сборов фильмов», так они пишут?

Скользкие ленты шелковых чулок, которые разъяренная Марлен воодушевленно вертела в руках, готовы были с мгновения на мгновение превратиться в надежную удавку. Поэтому Грета предпочла возвратиться к иллюминатору и усесться в самое дальнее от Марлен кресло.

— Это правда, что ты отказала Адольфу?..

Сейчас, вот-вот, Магдхен взвоет в своей обычной манере, начнет бросаться, чем попало под руку, сломает ноготь и продолжит браниться на чем свет стоит, перемежая французские пошлости со своим бременским гавканьем. Уморительная дама. Но Марлен, отлично зная Грету, не купилась ни на йоту. Смерив усталым взглядом растянувшуюся в кресле почти двухметровую _Ту_ , Марлен шепнула, почти интимно:

— Знаешь, hertzchen, я думаю иногда, когда я _с тобой_ , что лучше бы я _согласилась_. Иногда даже думаю, что ты хуже.

Грета в недоверии изогнула тщательно нарисованную ниточку брови.

— Очень может быть.

Разгневанная, Марлен бросила попытки натянуть сползающие чулки повыше, так как потерявшийся пояс делал всю затею бессмысленной, она просто стянула их с ног и довольно изящно затолкала их в ридикюль.

— Я ухожу, хм, — будто без объявления следующего номера программы это не было заметно. _Та, Другая_ даже не дала себе заботы кивнуть в знак согласия с этим судьбоносным решением.

— И чтоб до Нью-Йорка я тебя не видела! — Грета удивленно обвела взглядом спартанскую обстановку холостяцкой каюты второго класса. Как-никак, это _её_ вотчина, что эта нахалка себе позволяет?

— Auf Wiedersehen! — нарочно громко и увесисто Марлен хлопнула дверью. Звенящее молчание на некоторое время воцаряется в дымном сумраке.

— Vi ses, дорогая, — спотыкаясь на словах, пробормотала Грета в остывающее одиночество каюты. Она знала, что это не последняя встреча.

Ночная тьма за распахнутым настежь иллюминатором, прохладная и солоноватая, стирала линию горизонта. По крайней мере, до утра.


End file.
